Telecommunications systems provide consumers with telephony services that enable client devices to access a large variety of content. Consumers are not bound to specific locations when communicating with others, or when accessing multimedia content or resources available via the Internet. To enable consumers to communicate and access multimedia resources, network service providers and other service providers may support internet-based calls, access and execute software services or software applications, make requests for various types of content, and perform a variety of other tasks and functions. In order to handle large volumes of requests for content from user devices, service providers often use content delivery networks that enable content to be provided in an efficient manner.
While network technologies provide substantial benefits to consumers, there is still a significant opportunity to enhance methodologies and technologies for performing intercarrier communication. For example, telecommunications carriers and their accompanying networks typically operate independently of other telecommunication carriers (and the other telecommunication carriers' accompanying networks). Accordingly, subscribers from one carrier may not be able to partake in Internet protocol (IP) to IP services with subscribers from another carrier. To illustrate, if a first carrier cannot determine an IP address of a destination device (served by a second carrier) that is a target of an IP call session, then the first carrier may be forced to complete the call using a non-IP connection, such as a public switched telephone network (PSTN) or a cellular 2G or 3G connection. While this form of call completion enables voice communications, advantages (e.g., data rate, cost of calling session, rich IP data) of an IP connection are lost.